Cervical traction devices are used for applying traction to the cervical spine. At a practitioner's office elaborate and expensive devices are available. While beneficial under the operation of skilled personnel, these units are normally too complex and expensive for home use where it is recognized that therapeutic value is obtained through the regular use in accordance with prescribed protocols.
Many such devices have been available and generally rely on static weights applied at a harness wrapped around the user's head. It is also recognized that the use of intermittent and variable loadings provides additional advantages. One such traction device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,274 to Goodly wherein a variable loading is applied by foot extension by the user with the loading displayed for viewing and control by the user. While providing versatility in loading, certain deficiencies are apparent. The load is displayed on a spring loaded scale requiring the user to adjust body position for viewing, thereby redirecting user focus from the routine. Further, the load lines can twist the scale during use preventing the user from monitoring the loading. Additionally, the scale load units are tightly spaced, making it is difficult for a user to maintain an observable constant loading. It would accordingly be desirable to provide a home use cervical traction device that would enable the user to undertake verifiable traction protocols without the limitations of the above approaches.